En el salón de té
by Srta.Riddle
Summary: Luna y Theodore se encuentran en una situación un poco acalorada en el salón de Madame Pudipié...


_**Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Reto Pervertido" del foro **_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.**

_**Los personajes de mi historia son propiedad de la maravillosa e incomparable JK Rowling.**_

_**Muchas Gracias por leer.**_

Apretó mi rodilla y separo mis piernas, deslizando su mano por mi muslo y posicionándolo sobre el suyo. Inmediatamente sentí una leve humedad en mis bragas al momento que la deslizaba dentro de mi falda.

–Quédate quieta o nos verán a través del cortinaje – me dijo muy serio. Asentí apretando mis labios y controlando mi expectación por lo que iba a hacerme ahora.

Con su índice trazo largas sendas por mi muslo, haciéndome respirar de manera dificultosa aun sin llegar a donde yo quería que llegara.

El camino fue tortuoso mientras me piñizcaba hasta llegar al borde de la tela que cubría el pedazo de piel que anhelaba ser asaltado por sus dedos. En vez de eso, apretó entre mis piernas con la palma de la mano, haciéndome dar un respingo.

–Ah…

Su mano me comprimía con fuerza, inmóvil para luego alargar los dedos hacia atrás y el pulgar hacia mi monte, haciendo el movimiento tan lentamente que era insoportable.

–Quiero mirar…–susurré con voz casi inaudible mientras deslizaba las manos temblorosas de excitación hacia mi falta tableada que se cerraba por una hilera de botones, desde la cintura hasta su final. Comencé a abrirlos de abajo hacia arriba con la miraba del hombre fija en mi piel a medida que la dejaba descubierta.

–Quieres mirar cuando mis dedos de hundan en tu estrecho y húmedo…–rápidamente lo besé, más adelante podría interrumpir pero ahora quería tener su lengua viperina enredada con la mía. Cuando al fin pude observar su mano moviéndose contra mi carne sentí un líquido caliente salir de mí. Si antes estaba húmeda, ahora estaba empapada.

Theo retiro su mano y apretó mi muslo, colocándolo más cerca de él para que pudiera rozar la protuberancia que poco a poco invadía sus pantalones.

Mire mis bragas y tenían una considerable mancha en el centro, inhale profundo, nerviosa, aspirando sin querer el olor de mi excitación que emanaba de entre mis piernas.

Volvió a invadir mi privacidad, posicionando nuevamente su mano en mi lugar secreto, haciéndome temblar. Busque sus ojos y estos estaban oscuros y brillantes, mientras que en sus labios había una sonrisa lasciva digna de una serpiente. Ahora sentía aún más rubor en mis mejillas, era casi cómico que me estuviera sonrojando por la intensidad de su mirada en vez de los que sus dedos me harían ahora…

Recordé el privado lugar en que nos encontrábamos, lleno de parejas cuchicheando y riéndose por lo bajo. Madame Pudipié brincaba de un lado a otra con bandejas sobre sus brazos y cuencos con galletitas en forma de corazones. Irrevocablemente pensé en Hogwarts, en los días de San Valentín en que deseaba que algún chico me invitara una cerveza de mantequilla o una taza de té sin que estuviéramos acompañados. Nunca pensaba en alguien en particular, pero hubiese sido lindo. Aunque no tendría el significado que ahora tiene para mí éste saloncito. Definitivamente me gustaba más el significado que le estaba dando ahora, el que Theodore me estaba dando ahora.

–Mm…– sentí como uno de sus dedos rascaba la longitud de mi apertura, haciéndome derramar el pequeño sorbo de té que tenía en la boca por la comisura de mis labios. El rio por lo bajo y se acercó a mi rostro, pasando la lengua por el lugar donde corría el líquido, mi mente trabajó tan rápidamente que me hizo liberar una nueva carga de jugos en la ropa interior.

– ¿Te gusta? –me preguntó.

–Sí, Theodore Nott. –Casi gemí– me gusta mucho.

–Entonces imagina lo que podría hacer mi lengua sobre ti, – dijo pegadito a mi oreja –mi lengua sobre tus labios … –besé dulcemente los suyos– tus otros labios.

–No te muevas o se darán cuenta –me dijo al notar mí no tan leve respingo. No sabía que decirle, no tenía que decirle. Jamás imagine estar haciendo esto, que me estuvieran haciendo esto, y mucho menos en el salón de madame. Ah, y con mi antiguo compañero de colegio Theodore Nott.

Ponto sentí leves besitos que recorrían mi cuello y mi oído, ¡venga ahora quería ser delicado!

–Theodore –desvié la mirada de él, porque estaba muy serio como si se olvidara de lo que estaba haciendo entre mis piernas. –Quiero que te deslices dentro de mí– ahora lo miré fijamente a los ojos. –con tu lengua

–Me estas volviendo loco, Lovegood. –respiró en mi cuello, por lo que pude sentir todo su efluvio por la piel, era imposible no estremecerme. Se aferró casi brutalmente de mi cabello, empujando mi nuca para acércame más a él. Esta vez no fue un beso lánguido y lento, sino casi con violencia. Jadeé complacida, preparándome para que dejáramos ya del lugar.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que hizo a continuación. Me soltó y se deslizó bajo la mesa para esconderse bajo el mantel, sujeto mis piernas y me colocó a horcadas sobre sus hombros.

–Merlín…

Mi lugar secreto se abrió para el como una flor, humedeciendo sus labios con el líquido que profesaban.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad pero mis ojos estaban atentos al traslucido velo que cubría nuestra mesita, si alguien nos viera se armaría un escándalo, y peor si nos escuchaban.

Sentí el primer lametón. Lento, suave. Humedad contra humedad.

Luego otro, y otro. Tan rápido como vinieron, comencé a temblar mientras sus manos me apretaban desde la parte baja de mi espalda, más rápido, más rápido. Y aún no llegaba donde yo lo quería. Esto estaba tan grotesco y prohibido… pero me encantaba.

–Mmm –la vibración de su voz contra mis labios era exquisita. –más amplio, dame lo que quiero.

–Por favor, vámonos de aquí. –suplique. Quería darle todo lo que me pedía y además desprenderme de algunas cosas, el lugar se volvió sofocante. Estaba jodidamente en llamas.

No esperaba otra palabra más, se apartó de debajo de la mesa, arrojo unos cuantos galeones sobre la mesita y me deslizo a través del cortinaje. Apenas aparecimos algunas miradas nos encontraron, no era consciente de mi aspecto, pero al menos había alcanzo a cerrar algunos botones de mi falda y colocarme encima el abrigo, aunque no sentía nada de frio y lo único que quería era quitarme la ropa, ¡toda la ropa! pero no ahí.

No ahí.


End file.
